


Cold Natured

by BeniMaiko



Series: Abominable Snowmen and Werewolves [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cold, Fluff, M/M, Snow, Winter, Yeti - Freeform, Yeti!Stiles, abominable snowman, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 03:03:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1371550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeniMaiko/pseuds/BeniMaiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is a Yeti. Just pure fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Natured

“Abominable snowman. But it's more of a "wintertime" thing. You know, seasonal.” Stiles Stilinski

 

Stiles flexed his glove covered hands on the steering wheel of his Jeep. The sleeves of his coat were pulled down around his wrists, a thick scarf wrapped around the lower half of his face and a knitted hat complete with pom-pom rested on the top of his head.

Scott threw him a concerned look from the passenger seat. “Dude, you really didn’t need to come to Derek’s house today. Maybe you should have stayed at home where you could enjoy the cold without having to hide.”

A heavy sigh escaped from the multiple layers of woolen wear that covered Stiles’ head and neck. “It’ll be fine, Scott. I’ll stay inside or on the porch and then Derek won’t be able to complain about me missing _yet another_ pack meeting.”

The werewolf patted his friend on the shoulder. “I just worry about you. It’s getting really close to the Winter Solstice. If you told Derek about your _problem_ , maybe he would cut you some slack about missing meetings in the winter.”

Stiles shook his head. “If I told him, there wouldn’t be any reason to miss meetings, but I don’t know if I’m ready to tell him. I promised my mom to keep our secrets. You know?”

Scott grinned at his friend. “I know, buddy, but you may not be able to hide it today. Have you seen yourself in the mirror? The _goth_ black guy-liner look is awesome, and your eyebrows are white.”

Stiles pulled his knit hat lower over his face until just his black rimmed, ridiculously long eyelashed eyes were showing.

Stiles groaned as fat snowflakes began to hit the windscreen. “Aw man, can you smell that Scott? This is gonna be perfect snowball snow. When we get back home will you have a snowball fight with me?”

Scott laughed. “No way, dude. Last time you talked me into a snowball fight I got ice in places that should never be cold. I’ll help you build a fort if the snow gets deep enough, though.”

His friend smiled, not that Scott could see it behind the scarf. “Awesome dude. We haven’t done that since you got all wolfy. I bet you’ll even be helpful this time.”

The pair pulled up to the Hale house and made their way to the front door. Before they could knock, Derek appeared to wave them inside. “It’s about time you two showed up. I’m glad you could finally make it to a meeting, Stiles.”

Isaac piped up from the living room. “Yeah, Stilinski. You couldn’t come up with another lame excuse?”

Scott growled at the taller boy. “Shut up Isaac. You don’t know what you’re talking about.” He put his arm around Stiles’ shoulder and herded him closer to the fireplace.

The heavily bundled boy took a seat on the sofa closest to the fire. He didn’t remove any of his layers of clothing. He sat quite still doing an impression of a mountain of laundry. Throughout the meeting, he remained uncharacteristically silent, contributing nothing to the conversation.

The lack of sarcastic comments had Derek worried. “Stiles. Do you think you might want to take off a few layers? You’re beginning to smell like sweat.” The older wolf asked.

Stiles startled from where he had been staring out the window at the falling snow. “I… I’m just gonna go outside for some fresh air.” He stood up and began to sidle towards the door.

Scott jumped up and tried to place himself between Stiles and the door. “ _Stiles.”_ He hissed. “Maybe you should sit back down.”

Stiles moved faster than should have been possible and raced out of the house. He stumbled to a halt in the middle of the snow covered driveway and yanked on his scarf exposing his face to the air. He tilted his head back and heaved several deep breaths of icy air.

When he tried to catch snowflakes on his tongue, Scott could see the sharp points of fangs starting to appear in Stiles mouth. “Stiles!” He yelled and grabbed his shoulders, turning him away from the view of Derek and Isaac on the front porch.

The cloaked man squeezed his eyes shut and took several shaky breaths. “Sorry. Sorry, Scott. I lost control for a second. Go back inside. I’ll join you in a minute. I’m just gonna catch my breath, OK?”

The young wolf patted his friend on the back. “OK. Just, you know, _chill_ out.”

Stiles growled. “Not fuckin’ funny, dude.”

Scott laughed. “Yeah it is.” He walked back to the house, leaving Stiles in the driveway.

Derek stood with his arms crossed stiffly across his chest. “You care to tell me what the hell is going on?” he demanded.

The younger wolf shrugged. “It’s not my place to tell.” As the older wolf tried to move past him, Scott stopped him with a palm to the chest. ”Give him a minute, Derek. He’ll come in soon.”

The older wolf watched the young man stand in the cold with his face turned into the snow for several moments before shutting the door and returning to the living room. “Fine. Whatever. Let’s get back to the meeting.”

As the meeting wrapped up, Stiles still had not come back inside, but Scott could see him sitting on the hood of the Jeep. He should have been paying better attention, because he didn’t notice how Isaac had sneaked out of the house and was approaching Stiles from behind until too late.

“Oh fuck. ISAAC, NOOO!!” He yelled at the Beta wolf.

Stiles was half turned toward the sound when Isaac dumped a hand full of snow down the back of Stiles’ coat. The curly haired wolf was laughing when his voice suddenly choked off. He scrambled backwards, away from the boy he had just pranked.

“Shit. Shit! What the fuck!” He fell to his ass and held his hands up in front of himself. Isaac looked like he expected an attack, but he could not have anticipated what happened next.

Stiles scooped up an armful of snow and jumped on the taller boy. He smashed it into the wolf’s face and bounced away with an oddly chuffing laugh. His hat fell off revealing a full head of snow white fur that covered his cheeks and softly rounded ears. His eyes were solid black and looked like they were rimmed in kohl. Most surprisingly, long tusk-like fangs protruded from his black-lipped mouth.

The transformed boy shook all over and began to roughly strip layers of clothing from his body.

When the scarf and coat came off, it was revealed that Stiles soft fur flowed down the back of his neck. It also covered his hands, including his black claw-tipped fingers. His broad shoulders stretched the material of his tee shirt which was quickly discarded in the snow.

The luxurious fur covered his shoulders and tapered to a vee half-way down his back.

Stiles dropped to the ground and stretched on the thick layer of snow. He made a quick snow angel before squatting on bent legs. In a flash, he had made half a dozen snowballs and was eyeing Isaac with a toothy grin and feral snarl.

Scott groaned. “Isaac. Back away slowly. Don’t run or turn your back.”

He may as well have not said anything at all. The taller Beta whined and tried to run to the house. He shrieked as a barrage of snowballs pelted him in the back, knocking him to his knees.

Derek started down the steps in a misguided attempt to help his pack mate. He growled and flashed eyes at Stiles who chuffed another throaty laugh, never pausing in his snowball making.

Scott knew better than to get involved. “Derek, don’t. Isaac will be fine, I promise. Stiles is just playing. He’s never hurt anyone.”

Every time Isaac started to crawl away from Stiles, the white furred boy growled and let out another grunting laugh when it made the taller boy freeze. When he had an arm full of ammunition he paused as if waiting for Isaac to make a move.

The True Alpha snarked at the cowering Beta, “He won’t wait forever, dude. You’d better prepare to defend yourself.”

Isaac scowled. “What the fuck, man? What do I do?” he yelled.

Scott shrugged. “You’re the dumbass that started a snowball fight with a Yeti less than a week before the Winter Solstice.”

Derek sat down beside Scott on the front porch steps. “So, Yeti?” He asked.

The younger Alpha smiled. “On his mom’s side. It’s a seasonal thing.”

Isaac eventually found refuge under the Jeep. Stiles huffed in frustration as he circled his vehicle, occasionally letting fly with a squeal inducing fastball between the tires. By the time Isaac was able to escape to the house, Stiles had started building an impressive snow fort.

Scott and Derek watched from the kitchen where they were drinking hot chocolate. “He may not be himself until tomorrow and the snow is much too deep to drive in at this point. I’m gonna call our parents and tell them where we are and that we’re staying put. OK?”

Derek just nodded. He had not been able to take his eyes off of Stiles since he transformed. As he watched, it became clear that Stiles was building less of a fort and more of a den. His snow shelter was enclosed on all sides and the top with only a small opening as an entrance. It must be quite sturdy, because Stiles stretched out on top of it to watch the snow fall as the sun set.

The older Alpha glanced into the living room and saw that Isaac and Scott were engrossed in a movie. He ducked into the laundry room to grab a blanket and slipped out the kitchen door. He slowly approached the reclining Yeti.

Stiles’ fur had receded from his face leaving just his neck and shoulders covered. His eyes and lips were still black, but his teeth were barely sharp and no longer tusk-like. At some point he had kicked off his boots, and Derek was enchanted by his black soled feet. Soft white fur sprouted from between each toe and was thick around his ankles.

“Stiles?” he asked quietly. “Can I join you?” The wolf didn’t know if Stiles could even understand him, but he was gonna assume that his friend was just as aware as a wolf in Beta form. The Yeti patted the space next to him on the ‘roof’ of the snow den.

“Will it hold both of us?” The Alpha asked.

The inky blackness of his eyes made it difficult to tell, but Derek was pretty sure that Stiles had just rollled them at him.

Stiles voice was surprisingly deep and growly when he responded. “When we were eight, Scott and I got caught in the snow when one of my forts collapsed. He wasn’t allowed to play in one until I could demonstrate “sufficient proficiency” in structural design that it would never happen again.”

 _OK_ Derek thought. Stiles was definitely ‘all there.’ He climbed up next to the younger man. “Can I ask you some questions?” Derek was curious about Stiles’ condition, but he realized that if the Yeti was comfortable talking about it, he would have already done so.

Stiles sighed. “Tomorrow. OK? I’ll tell you anything you want to know tomorrow. I just want to enjoy the snow tonight. I can’t exactly do this at my dad’s house. You know?”

Derek did know. “You can do this whenever you want to, here, Stiles. OK?”

The wolf felt the younger man shift beside him. “Thanks.” He heard the whispered reply.

They watched the snow fall in the moonlight after the sun finished setting. Even in his more cold tolerant Beta form, Derek began to shiver slightly in the cold. Stiles rolled off the top of the snow fort and pulled on Derek’s sleeve. “Come on.” He crawled through the entrance to the den, disappearing into the dark interior.

At some point in the construction process, Stiles had fetched all of his clothes and the blanket from the Jeep and put them in the fort. There was barely enough room inside for the two grown men, and it was almost cozy out of the wind. Derek added his own blanket to their collection.

“Are you spending the night out here?” Derek asked.

“I am.” Stiles answered. “You can too, if you want.” Stiles added.

Derek was quiet for several moments. “I want to, but it’s kind of cold. Would you mind if I shift to my Alpha form?”

Stiles smiled. “No problem, man. I’m gonna shift all the way too.” He unbuckled his belt and shimmied out of his jeans and briefs. Derek suspected that he wasn’t aware of just how good a werewolf’s night vision was.

Within seconds, a white pelt covered most of Stiles’ body. Only the upper part of his abs above his belly button seemed to be furless. It was thickest on his shoulders, arms, and legs, but it also created an impressive treasure trail. Derek averted his eyes from the large cock that hung softly from a nest of thick, white fur.

Derek quickly stripped off his own clothes and shifted into his Alpha form. Once he was covered in his own thick fur, the wolf realized that it was very comfortable in the den. Stiles let out a chuffing laugh when Derek turned his habitual four times before lying down with his nose tucked under his tail.

The yeti shifted until he was snuggled next to the two hundred pound wolf. When he reached out and ran black claws through the fur on the wolf’s flank, Derek licked one of the Yeti’s furry, round, polar bear ears. It was surprisingly easy to fall asleep.

It seemed like only moments before Scott and Isaac were shoving each other; both trying to get the better view into the den.

The large, black wolf growled at the younger men. Stiles lifted his head and let out what could best be described as a “wookie” howl.

Isaac froze. “Dude. Did you just imitate Chewbacca?”

Stiles chuffed as Scott looked confused. “He always makes that noise at me. What? What’s so funny?”

The curly haired Beta wiped tears of laughter from his eyes. “Scott. Man. Have you still not seen Star Wars?”

The younger Alpha frowned. “Whatever. Come on out of there guys. I’m hungry.” He backed away from the den and stomped back to the house with Isaac close on his heels.

Derek could not control the urge to take a closer look at Stiles in the light of day. He was truly beautiful in this form. If Derek was honest with himself, he thought Stiles was beautiful in _any_ form, but this was spectacular.

The way his fur flowed over Stiles’ skin seemed to highlight his muscles, sharply defining every toned inch of him. As the need to reach out and _touch_ became too strong to resist, Derek slowly shifted to his Beta form. He hesitantly inched one hand closer to Stiles where he was sitting cross legged on the blankets. He paused for a second when the Yeti grimaced at him, but then realized it was meant to be a smile.

“May I?” The wolf asked and was relieved when the younger man nodded his consent. Derek smoothed his hand from Stiles’ shoulder to his wrist. The white fur was both thicker and softer than it looked. He picked up the Yeti’s paw, no, his _hand,_ in his own and noticed that the thick skin of the finger pads and heel of his palm was black. Short, fine fur lined each finger and covered the center of his palm.

Derek released the hand and returned his own to Stiles’ shoulder. This time he ran his palm down the younger man’s back. The fur was very thick near his neck, but got thinner as it tapered to a point just above Stiles’ ass. It thickened again where it covered a small tail that Stiles had tucked tightly to his rear.

Stiles gasped when the wolf scratched lightly at the small of his back just above the tail. “Sorry. I just wanted to see if you would like that as much as I do.” The wolf whispered.

The younger man nodded, and Derek noticed that he was using one hand to cover his groin area. The wolf moved slowly until he was kneeling in front of Stiles, not bothering to cover his own nudity. He leaned forward and sniffed at the Yeti’s neck and ears. One of the furry, round ears twitched when Derek’s nose disturbed the longer hairs that protruded from the inner curve.

The younger man still smelled like Stiles, but he had the added scent of ice and snow; like the crisp, metallic air before a blizzard. He also smelled of arousal. _Good,_ Derek thought.

The wolf placed his hand on Stiles’ shoulder, once again. He ran it down the younger man’s chest, lightly scraping one dark nipple. His claw tips traced the definition of Stiles’ abs and dragged through his treasure trail. He made eye contact with the Yeti before slowly pulling away the hand that he was using to hide his arousal.

Once it was no longer being held down, Stiles hard cock sprang up from its nest of thick, white fur. Derek drank in the sight of the younger man’s impressive boner. He wanted to touch it, but he held off to finish exploring.

The skin on Stiles’ inner thighs was almost furless, but his balls were coated in a soft, white fuzz. The wolf wanted to feel it on his tongue. He placed one hand in the center of Stiles’ chest and pushed him gently to the nest of blankets.

“Tell me if I’m going too fast.” Derek panted. “Let me know if this is alright. Can we do this?”

Stiles nodded and let out a quiet but affirmative, “Aaarrraaauuuggghhh.” Sound. He really did sound like a wookie. No wonder Star Wars was his favorite movie.

Derek sprawled between Stiles legs the best he could in the confined space. He gently nosed at the younger man’s balls before swiping his long, canine tongue across the white fuzz. A heavy dollop of pre-cum trickled down the straining cock in front of Derek’s face. He could not resist it and slurped it up with a flick of his tongue.

The wolf did not want to shift to his human form, and blowjobs with fangs were a bad idea. He licked at Stiles’ erection a few more times before crawling up his reclined body. His dick was just as fat as the younger man’s, but slightly shorter. It was still impressive, so he was not embarrassed. He lined up their cocks and ground his hips down into Stiles’.

Stiles bucked up against Derek and moaned. When he threw his head back, the wolf could see that he had dark spots on the roof of his mouth and his tongue was almost blue. His jaw was heavier to accommodate his tusks, but the bone structure of his face was otherwise unchanged.

Derek wondered what Stiles thought of his heavy brow ridges. Stiles’ changes emphasized his beauty, but a werewolf Beta form was not meant to be attractive.

Almost as if he was reading his thoughts, Stiles reached to cup Derek’s face in his hands. The soft fur on his palms brushed across the wolf’s face to his point ears. He pulled the older man’s face closer and placed careful, fang-filled kisses to his brow ridges. The Yeti let out another grumbly noise of approval and thrust his cock against Derek’s.

Derek groaned and reciprocated the thrust. He began to grind their cocks together in a quick rhythm that had them both gasping. He knew he couldn’t last. The idea of trying to postpone his orgasm was taken away when Stiles roared and shot spurts of cum against his belly and chest. The Yeti’s completion pushed Derek into his own.

The wolf slid to the side of the younger man and wrapped him tightly in his arms. He rubbed his face across Stiles’ head and neck, spreading the scent from the glands in his cheeks. As Stiles relaxed into the cuddles, he shifted into a more human appearance.

The yeti’s fangs receded and his eyes returned to their normal amber brown. The black liner and thick lashes remained. His lips faded to a color that simply made the young man look very cold, even though Derek now knew the cold did not bother him.

Most of the fur receded from his body leaving only a soft mantle on his shoulders. He looked up to meet Derek’s eyes and blushed. “I guess you have a thing for abominable snowmen, huh?”

The wolf peered at the young man he was currently wrapped around like a were-octopus. “Actually, I have a _thing_ for you.” He cupped Stiles face. “I thought we were close to having something for each other this Summer after graduation, but then you started keeping your distance this Autumn. I thought maybe I had misread things, and that was why you started skipping meetings and avoiding the pack.”

Stiles closed his eyes and heaved a deep breath. He buried his face against Derek’s neck and muttered, “I wasn’t ready to tell the pack. I’ve kept it hidden for so long that by the time I was close enough to tell you, I thought you would be mad that I had kept it secret.”

Derek rubbed his hands up and down the smaller man’s sides. “I understand how important it is to keep secrets, Stiles. I’m just glad you finally trust me enough to share something like this with me.”

The Yeti looked deep into Derek’s green eyes. “Until yesterday, my dad, Scott, and Melissa were the only people to know, but it was past time for me to tell the pack… and you.”

The wolf pulled the other man closer and kissed him. He would have continued to kiss him if he hadn’t started to shiver. Without his fur or vigorous physical activity, Derek was getting cold. Besides, he could hear Scott and Isaac complaining about the lack of food even through the muffling snow.

He smiled at Stiles. “I really like your snow fort, by the way.”

Stiles blushed again. “This isn’t a fort. The forts always have portholes and two exits. This is a den.” He blushed even harder. “It’s instinctive to build a den to try and attract a mate; to show that I can provide shelter. I built it for you.”

Derek’s heart skipped a beat. “Well… It worked. I’m very impressed by your den building skills. It’s very… uh… cozy? We can stay here again tonight, if you want.”

The smaller man smiled. “Nah. It served its purpose and lured you in. I wouldn’t be averse to spending the rest of the weekend in your bed, if that’s OK.”

Derek kissed Stiles one more time. “I wouldn’t be averse to you spending every night in my bed.” He pulled back to grin at the younger man. “We should go before Scott and Isaac get hungry enough to drag us out of here naked.”

As they dressed, Derek took a last look around the den. “I really do like it, you know. You should build one for me every year.”

Stiles smirked at the wolf. “Sure. I can do that.”


End file.
